The present invention generally relates to vehicle suspensions. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle suspensions having springs. Vehicle suspensions that utilize shear springs have been developed. For example, the assignee of the present invention disclosed a vehicle suspension utilizing shear springs and a spring mount positioned within a spring module in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/178,773 which is entitled “Vehicle Suspension and Improved Method of Assembly” and was filed on Jul. 8, 2011, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,112, and in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/543,424, filed Jul. 6, 2012, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/178,773, and is entitled “Vehicle Suspension and Improved Method of Assembly,” each of which is assigned to Hendrickson USA, L.L.C. This application incorporates U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/178,773 and 13/543,424, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,112 herein by reference. The present application includes improvements and advancements over the vehicle suspensions disclosed in the applications noted above.